Kimi no Namae
by Backyard Panda
Summary: Sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, Midorima sudah tahu dia harus meminta maaf setelahnya. Dia sudah sangat yakin pemuda bermata serupa elang itu akan tersingggung dengan ucapannya. "Boleh aku tahu … siapa namamu?" / Very slight romance. Happy reading!


_**Warnings: Possibly typos and rush plot. Very slight romance between MidoTaka/TakaMido.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction by Backyard Panda**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi no Namae**

Pertama kali Midorima Shintarou melihat anak laki-laki itu adalah ketika dirinya tengah menghabiskan liburan musim panas di Hokkaido.

Dia ingat saat anak itu mengantarkan sekotak mochi ke rumah neneknya (dia tinggal di sana saat libur musim panas kali itu) dan dia ingat bagaimana senyum cerah anak lelaki bersurai kelam itu ditujukan padanya. Dia juga ingat anak itu sering memanggilnya 'Shin-_chan_' yang tentu saja mengundang protes darinya.

Midorima selalu ingat. Kenangan lima tahun lalu di mana dia masih duduk di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Mereka hanya 'menghabiskan waktu bersama' selama satu minggu, namun sampai sekarang kenangan itu masih tersimpan dalam memori Midorima.

Tapi satu yang dia lupakan. Bisa dibilang cukup penting untuk diingat bagi orang yang pernah berbagi kenangan. Namanya. Midorima sama sekali lupa namanya.

Bagaimana bisa si jenius berkepala hijau ini melupakan hal penting semacam itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tak pernah bertanya soal nama pada si anak kelewat ceria yang diingatnya? Entahlah, Midorima bahkan tak tahu yang mana yang benar.

Musim panas selanjutnya setelah kejadian itu, Midorima kembali berlibur ke rumah neneknya. Dengan sedikit berharap dia akan menemui anak itu kembali. Ya, sedikit. Hanya sedikit—setidaknya itu yang diakui bocah mata empat ini.

Namun saat itu dia sama sekali tidak menemui anak itu dimanapun. Midorima bahkan sudah menurunkan gengsi untuk bertanya pada neneknya dimana anak itu berada. Neneknya menjawab bahwa anak itu sudah pindah beberapa bulan lalu karena ayahnya dinas di luar Hokkaido.

Midorima yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMP sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban sang nenek. Ya, lagi-lagi hanya sedikit—dari sini bisa diketahui bahwa bocah lumut ini punya sifat _tsundere_.

Kembali ke kehidupan sebenarnya. Saat ini Midorima tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dia baru saja singgah ke _konbini_ untuk membeli makanan instan dan beberapa perlengkapan mandi. Midorima tinggal sendiri di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studinya di sebuah universitas negeri di sekitar sana, jadi perlengkapan sehari-hari semacam itu harus dibelinya sendiri.

Iris _emerald_nya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan sekitar. Tangan kanannya memegang sekaleng _oshiruko_ sedangkan tangan kirinya memutar-mutar sebuah ponsel hijau dengan bosan. Sampai pada akhirnya, sepasang _emerald_ itu menemukan objek yang membuatnya tertarik.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran dengan membawa satu kantung plastik putih yang diyakini isinya adalah semangkuk ramen.

'_Apa mungkin…?_'

Midorima tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Dia memperhatikan pemuda itu berjalan, terus sampai si rambut hitam hilang di balik tembok lorong sempit kota Tokyo. Entah apa yang merasukinya, kaki jenjang Midorima melangkah tanpa sadar ke arah pemuda tadi pergi.

Meski begitu, langkahnya semakin cepat. Midorima berlari kecil, sedikit tidak sabaran sehingga dia menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Berkali-kali orang yang ditabraknya mengumpat sebal, berkali-kali pula kata maaf—yang hanya untuk formalitas belaka—meluncur cepat dari bibirnya.

Midorima sampai di lorong tempat si rambut hitam berbelok, dia masuk ke sana. Gelap dan sempit, sepi pula. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menemui lorong itu tertutup tembok tinggi setelah beberapa kali berbelok di lorong bercabang. Jalan buntu.

Dihelanya napas panjang. Midorima mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali ke jalan utama sambil menggerutu dan berulangkali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak salah.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen dan tidur pulas. Kemudian dia memimpikan bocah bersurai hitam dengan senyum ceria itu dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Sepertinya jam weker kepunyaan Midorima tak bisa dianggap terlalu berguna. Laki-laki tinggi itu hampir selalu bangun lebih awal dari waktu yang telah ditentukannya.

Pagi ini pun begitu. Ia bangun lebih cepat, kelewat cepat malah. Sepertinya mimpi indah tadi malam cukup membuatnya kepikiran soal kejadian sebelumnya. Midorima yakin dirinya tak salah lihat.

'_Bukannya aku terus memikirkannya. Tapi aku yakin itu dia._' Oh, ayolah, Midorima. Bahkan pada dirimu sendiri kau berbohong.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk keluar rumah, acara TV favoritnya—_oha asa_—pun sudah pasti belum dimulai. Jadi, pemuda _lumutan_ itu memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa hijau itu dengan sedikit malas. Diraihnya handuk yang tergantung di paku yang sengaja ditancapkan di dinding sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi.

Midorima mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi dari gelas kaca di atas wastafel kemudian mulai menyikat gigi. Setelah itu dia menanggalkan pakaian dan menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya dengan khidmat.

.

.

Mungkin semua orang akan berpikir seorang Midorima Shintarou dan ramalan zodiak bukanlah pasangan yang cocok karena dia terlihat seperti pemuda yang realis dan tak percaya dengan hal-hal gaib. Tapi seperti yang sudah diketahui, acara televisi favoritnya adalah _oha asa_ dan dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa meski harus menghabiskan uang sakunya demi mendapatkan _lucky item_ zodiak _cancer_ hari itu juga.

Hari ini _lucky item_ untuk _cancer_ terbilang kecil dan cukup manis. Sebuah gantungan kunci seukuran kepalan tangan berbentuk bola basket berwarna hitam. Dia sempat berpikir kenapa tak berwarna oranye seperti bola basket pada umumnya atau hijau yang merupakan warna kesukaannya saja. Entahlah, ini belum cukup aneh bila dibandingkan dengan patung _kappa_ yang merupakan _lucky item_nya beberapa hari lalu. '_Apapun demi _lucky item_ku_' merupakan kutipan dari Midorima yang paling sering terdengar.

Sekarang merupakan hari libur yang sangat dibutuhkan Midorima di tengah-tengah jadwal kuliah dan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Dia memutuskan untuk ke lapangan basket umum untuk sedikit _refreshing_ setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

Dan lagi-lagi, saat Midorima hendak mencecahkan kakinya ke lapangan yang dia tuju, sosok pemuda berambut hitam tampak melintas di seberang jalan. Midorima masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas—bahkan ketika dia membenarkan letak kacamata dan menyipitkan matanya.

'_Haruskah kukejar dia_?' Midorima masih mematung memperhatikan si rambut hitam yang menjauh, mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan berlari mengejar pemuda itu lagi atau mengabaikannya saja.

Namun akhirnya gengsi tinggi seorang Midorima Shintarou dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Midorima mengambil langkah besar, meninggalkan lapangan basket itu. Dia masih bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu berjalan memunggunginya. Diam-diam Midorima berharap agar orang yang dikejarnya tak lagi masuk dalam lorong-lorong sempit yang membuatnya kehilangan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Dia berjalan semakin cepat, entah kenapa ada rasa tak sabar untuk segera menanyakan hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi malam. Midorima berpikir tak mungkin kalau tebakannya benar, namun sesungguhnya dia sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya.

'_Yang berwajah ceria_,_yang selalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya_.'

Midorima cepat-cepat menggeleng setelah memikiran hal itu. '_Anak berisik yang tak bisa diam sepertinya sama sekali tak manis_.' Lagi-lagi dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi jari-jari panjang Midorima bisa meraih bahu pemuda itu dan melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Makin sedikit jarak mereka, semakin lama rasanya waktu berjalan bagi Midorima.

"_Sumimasen_!" Serunya sambil meraih bahu orang itu. Ah, Midorima tak sengaja berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Orang itu berbalik, menunjukkan wajah bingung pada Midorima. "Ya?" Sahutnya.

Midorima terdiam, sibuk memperhatikan orang di hadapannya. Helaian hitam dengan poni belah tengah, kepingan _obsidian_ yang tajam dan kulit yang berwarna putih kekuningan. Dia mencoba mengingat dan mencocokkan wajah pemuda itu dengan anak laki-laki dalam memorinya.

"Maaf. Ada perlu apa, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu sopan dengan sedikit rona ke bingungan. Yang ditanya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi rasanya lidahnya tercekat.

"A-ah, anu … apa sebelumnya kita pernah kenal?" Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari bahu si rambut hitam dan bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Pemuda itu diam, diperhatikannya Midorima dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian dia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat. Midorima hanya bisa menunggu pemuda itu menjawab sambil mempersiapkan mental—apakah dugaannya benar atau salah. Jika dia salah, maka dia harus bersiap-siap menahan malu. Jika dia benar, maka dia harus—

"Oh!"

Belum sempat midorima memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dugaan itu benar, orang di hadapannya itu sudah membuka suara. Pemuda itu berseru, membuat jantung Midorima berdegub lebih kencang mengetahui sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apa kau … Shin-_chan_?" Keping _emerald_ milik pemuda hijau itu membulat sempurna, pupilnya membesar, dia yakin dia tak salah dengar. Bahkan sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi dari sebelumnya. Salahkan pemuda itu, Midorima masih belum memikirkan reaksinya untuk kejadian ini. Jadi dia hanya mematung, membelalakkan matanya dengan bibir yang tanpa dia sadari sudah sedikit terbuka.

Pemuda itu masih menunggu respon Midorima. "Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Midorima tersadar dari lamunan untuk kedua kalinya karena anak itu. Dia mengerjap, mencoba kembali ke dunia nyata dan memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan.

"_Baka_! Namaku Shintarou, bukan Shin-_chan_, _nanodayo_!" Oh, sungguh. Bukan itu yang mau diucapkannya. Anak itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia tertawa lepas. Tawa yang sangat Midorima rindukan. Midorima hanya merengut dengan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu kemerahan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, malu disebut dengan nama panggilan anak kecil seperti itu.

Akhirnya pemuda itu selesai tertawa. Dia tersenyum hangat setelahnya, membuat waktu bagai berjalan sedikit lebih lambat untuk Midorima. Mau tak mau kedua ujung bibir Midorima ikut terangkat membentuk lengkungan manis.

Keduanya mengobrol ringan, walau sebenarnya terlihat seperti sebuah wawancara karena hanya si rambut hitam yang aktif bertanya. Tak lama kemudian mereka duduk di bangku panjang dekat lapangan basket yang menjadi tujuan Midorima tadi, saran pemuda itu tentunya. Midorima tak ingin menurunkan gengsinya lagi setelah dia nekat mengejar pemuda ini tadi.

"Jadi … sedang apa kau di kota ini?" Akhirnya si hijau menanyakan sesuatu kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku kuliah di sini," pemuda itu meneguk minuman kaleng yang baru saja mereka beli di _vending machine_ dekat sana, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini sebelumnya, _nanodayo_."

"Aku baru saja masuk tahun ini. Satu tahun kuhabiskan dengan bekerja, aku butuh uang untuk biaya kuliah."

Midorima mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Mereka sama-sama diam. Membiarkan angin berhembus pada cuaca yang cukup panas, mengisi kekosongan barang sebentar saja.

"Waktu akan datang ke Tokyo…," pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan, "aku sempat berpikir aku akan bertemu denganmu."

Midorima melihatnya dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Dulu kau pernah bilang akan masuk univesitas terkenal di Tokyo." Jawabnya.

Midorima tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan yang penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang. '_Jangankan hal itu_, _namamu saja aku tak ingat_.' Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Sebenarnya…." Midorima berbisik sangat pelan. Namun sayang, indra pendengar pemuda di sampingnya cukup tajam untuk mendengar bisikan lirih itu.

"Sebenarnya?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak," kata Midorima cepat-cepat.

"Apa, sih? Beri tahu aku!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _nanodayo_."

"Oh, ayolaaah."

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Shin-_chaaan_~!" Anak itu mulai mengeluarkan rengekan khasnya.

"Berisik, _Baka_!"

"Dasar keras kepala, kau tidak berubah sejak dulu. Hahaha." Mata pemuda itu menyipit karena tertawa.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, nanodayo. Selalu ingin tahu urusan orang," dengus Midorima.

Momen seperti inilah yang sangat dirindukan Midorima. Saat mereka bertengkar kecil hanya karena berbeda pendapat atau hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Midorima tak tahan lagi, dia harus tahu nama teman kecilnya ini sekarang.

"Hei…." Panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

Sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, Midorima sudah tahu dia harus meminta maaf setelahnya. Dia sudah sangat yakin pemuda bermata serupa elang itu akan tersingggung dengan ucapannya. Midorima berdo'a agar pemuda itu tak benci dengan dia yang sudah melupakan hal sepenting sebuah nama.

"Boleh aku tahu … siapa namamu?"

Jeda satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Midorima sudah bersiap menerima kemarahan atas pertanyaannya. Namun ekspetasi Midorima sangat jauh dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak, sedikit air mata terlihat keluar dari ujung matanya. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Tampang Midorima sekarang tak jauh beda dengan tampang orang yang terkejut rumahnya sudah digusur pemerintah karena perluasan jalur kereta api. Tawa si rambut hitam itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia melihat pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

Midorima menggeram antara sebal dan malu. "A-apa yang lucu, _nodayo_?!" Tanyanya dengan suara tinggi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah Midorima, pertanda dia minta waktu sebentar, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi masih memegang perutnya yang masih sakit. Dia mengambil napas panjang agar tawanya berhenti.

"Shin-_chan_, jadi dari tadi kita berbicara, kau sama sekali tak tahu namaku? Astaga, apa _oha_-_asa_ sudah membuat memorimu tak cukup lagi untuk memuat namaku? Hihihi," katanya sambil mengusap setitik airmata dengan punggung tangan.

Wajah Midorima sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Dia tak menyangka dan bersyukur pemuda itu tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Namun tetap saja dia malu ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Bercanda," sambung pemuda itu lagi. Ekspresi Midorima kembali menegang. Apa sebenarnya anak itu marah? Tapi itu berarti Midorima memang tak tahu namanya sejak dulu.

"Dulu kau memang tak pernah memanggil namaku, _kok_." Dia tersenyum. Midorima merasa tak enak hati sekarang, sebegitu buruknyakah dia?

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak pernah memberi tahu namaku, _lho_."

Sekarang perasaan bersalah Midorima yang sempat terangkat tadi kembali lagi. Apa mau anak ini sebenarnya?

"Kupikir kau ingat panggilan yang sering kau ucapkan untuk memanggilku tadi."

Ayolah, jangan membuat Midorima jadi semakin merasa bersalah padamu.

"Soalnya dari tadi kau menyebutku _baka_."

"_Baka_?" Sekarang Midorima bingung, alisnya bertaut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, helai kelamnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Kau dulu memanggilku Bakao."

Midorima ingat sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya tentang hal itu mulai muncul. Teman kecilnya ini terlampau hiperaktif untuk anak seumurannya. Dia sering melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri, tak tahu membedakan tempat dimana dia bisa berlari-larian atau duduk diam. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk memperhatikan keselamatannya sendiri. Dan kalau Midorima tak salah ingat, dia membuat panggilan 'Bakao' dari gabungan antara '_baka_' dan nama anak ini.

"Bagaimana, Shin-_chan_? Apa kau sudah ingat namaku?" Pemuda ini tersenyum melihat Midorima berusaha mengingat namanya. "Kalau kau tidak ingat biar kuberitahu sa—"

"Tunggu! Aku bisa mengingatnya! Namamu…." Midorima memejamkan kedua matanya, alis hijaunya menyatu, tanda dia sedang berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bakao…. Bakao…. Ah! Ta … Takao!" Bagaikan baru saja memecahkan sebuah teka-teki besar, Midorima tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah antusiasnya.

"Hahaha. _Omedettou_, Shin-_chan_! Kau baru saja menyebut namaku dengan benar!" Takao tersenyum lebar. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya pun entah kenapa merasa sangat senang saat itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum. "Lengkapnya Takao Kazunari, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Maaf, aku lupa dengan hal sepenting itu," sesal Midorima.

Takao menggeleng. "Aku sudah sangat senang saat kau menghampiriku duluan tadi. _Toh_, sekarang kau ingat namaku tanpa kuberitahu, '_kan_?"

Midorima menghela napas lega. Hilang sudah rasa tak enak di hatinya. Dia bersyukur keputusannya mengejar Takao adalah hal yang tepat.

"Ah, ta-tapi ini bukan karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sampai aku rela berlari mengejarmu, _nanodayo_!" Ucap Midorima cepat. Sifatnya yang satu ini memang tak terelakkan ternyata.

'_Jadi dia berlari hanya untuk mengejarku_?' Pikir Takao takjub, mengetahui apa yang teman kecilnya lakukan hanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Pfft, ahahahaha. Iya, iya. Aku tahu kau terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui bahwa kau merindukanku, _nanodayo_!" Takao menekan pipi kanan Midorima gemas dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan meniruku!" Teriak Midorima sambil menepis tangan Takao. Wajahnya bersemu malu.

Takao tertawa lagi melihat tingkah temannya. Dalam hati keduanya, mereka berharap pertemuan ini akan membawa mereka bersama-sama lagi seperti saat dulu, saat liburan musim panas di Hokkaido.

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai. Ini OTP saya, lho /yaterus. Seneng rasanya bisa menyelesaikan fic nista ini, idenya entah mengalir dari mana. Dan—apa ini? Romancenya terlalu slight, saya sendiri merasa kurang greget. Sempat stuck di beberapa bagian dan saya sempat menelantarkan fic ini beberapa minggu tanpa kepastian/? Soal judul … I have no sense in making title, okay? Jadi maaf saja kalo judulnya absurd.**

**Apa hasilnya cukup bagus atau mengecewakan? Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya. Silakan ketik di kotak review. Terima kasih~!**


End file.
